Hajime Kanzaki (Character)
is the first of the Tōhōshinki to be introduced, and was, at the time, the closest of the four to dominating the school. Appearance Hajime Kanzaki has dull blond hair with a slight brown tinge, a pale face and is usually shown to be unshaved with a growing stubble. In accordance to the Japanese delinquent sterotype, he has dull eyes. He has two piercings on his left ear, a red piercing on his right, and a distinguished ring piercing on his lip. A chain hangs from the ring onto his left ear. Another chain is worn around his neck in a more or less form of a necklace. A cut is on his left cheek, presumably inflicted from an earlier fight. Personality A sadistic and malignant third year, he was sought out by Oga be a replacement father for Beel, hoping the purportedly sinister and malicious character of Kanzaki would be more appealing to the demon baby than Oga himself. He later consorted with Himekawa and Oga in order to pull down the powerful Toujou. He may have more respect for his subordinates however, as he goes to get revenge for Shiroyama after he is beat up by St. Ishiyama High students. His favourite drink is yogurt, as he has often been seen drinking one. Shiroyama is in charge of replenishing his yogurt supply every now and then. Abilities Kanzaki has proved to be a powerful fighter but not as strong as Oga. His fighting style is raw and brutal and he does not appear to have any particular technique. He has never stated whether or not he trained in any specific fighting style although he is very skilled at kicking. When he fights he usually fights based on emotions and never uses reason. He is a ruthless fighter and has indirectly referred to murder on many occasions. It is mentioned by Shiroyama that when someone pulls the chain on Kanzaki's face, he becomes extremely irritated and his strength triples. During Zenjūrō Saotome's training of Kanzaki and some of the other Ishiyama delinquents, Kanzaki is shown to now fight on par with Shintarō Natsume. Plot Touhoushinki Arc When Oga found out that Baby Beel could choose somebody else, someone who is more sinister and stronger than him, Oga began searching for person who fits the profile. His first target was Kanzaki, one of the Touhoushinki Everything was going according to plan until Oga beat Kanzaki, proving that he wasn't strong enough. When it came to fighting the last candidate Hidetora Toujou, he tags along with Oga just so he could bent his anger on people who used to be on his side but joined Toujou when he was defeated. Saint Ishiyama High Arc When Kanzaki heard that Shiroyama got hurt because of other students, he started going on a rampage on the students who were responsible, only to be stopped and defeated by Miki. Later on, as a part of a deal to not get expelled from the school, Kanzaki joins the volleyball team to win against the Six Holy Knights of St. Ishiyama. Prince En Arc When Furuichi and Lamia had to find Baby Beel's brother En, both decided to ask everybody else for help. Kanzaki joined in because Furuichi told everybody a lie saying that demons were thugs from another school that defeated Oga and Toujou. Akumano Academy Arc Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Tōhōshinki Category:Ishiyama High Category:Human